Eavesdroppers Never Hear Good Of Themselves
by Pats2nd
Summary: Eavesdropper never hear good of themselves, and Edward's not liking what he hears.


**Eavesdroppers Never Hear Good Of Themselves**

 **I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward Masen was trapped listening to the ladies' conversation. He could not leave his place of concealment without causing comment.

Several women stood together by a column in the ballroom talking. He hoped that they would move away soon. He peeked over the short wall dividing the room; all the women were facing away from him. From the back they were well built, a blonde, a brunette and a redhead, the view was one he could observe for quite a while if he had the time. Unfortunately, he was really ready to get out of the building and back to home. The ladies had been talking when he arrived; it was a boring discussion about other women and their escorts. He saw one of the women pointing to something out of his view.

Voice one said, "She doesn't matter to her date. I have seen it several times in the last couple of years. She comes in on his arm, they talk, dance some and then he leaves her alone."

Voice two asked, "So where does he go?"

Voice three questioned, "What does she do while he's gone?" The woman brushed her long blond hair away from her face.

Voice one laughed as she smoothed her tight dress over her hips, ""he goes across the room or out somewhere talking to people. When he comes back they leave. As for her, she talks to people, she dances, she is almost never alone."

Voice two suggested, "Maybe she is his sister? Or maybe she is really good in bed." She moved some hair back into place.

Voice three agreed, "My last boyfriend thought he didn't need to take me anywhere."

Voice one said, "She is not his sister. Maybe he does take her to bed, maybe not. He does not care about her though, that isn't the way he treats his girlfriends."

Voice three asked, "How would you know?"

Voice one answered, "I used to date him. He even introduced us once."

Voice two asked, "What happened?"

Voice one replied, "I reminded him that he usually sent flowers when I got back in town. He said he would the next morning and he did," she replied smugly.

'What a jerk thought', Edward behind the wall.

Voice two demanded to know, "where was she at the time?"

Voice one laughed, "Standing right there."

Voice three questioned incredulously, "He promised to send you flowers with his date right beside him?"

Masen thought, 'what a fucking douche.' Voice one reminded them, "I told you he doesn't care about her. She did not look one bit happy about it, either.

Edward wished the women would go somewhere else so he could come out of hiding, 'how much longer can they talk about the asshole?' Voice two asked, "Where is she now?"

Voice three pointed, "over there dancing with Tyler Crowley, and Steven Anthony is waiting for her next dance. Tyler and Steve have some kind of contest to see who can win her over.."

Voice two stated, "it should be one of us. I would love to dance."

Voice three said, "Tyler and Steve know your escort. She is all alone."

Voice one added, "And her date is still missing."

Voice two said, "Whatever is going on, she still goes to some fabulous parties. And she outlasted you."

Voice one suggested, "Go get him if you want him. He can be good fun, he will wine and dine you, clubs or parties, and he is good in bed. He would pay more attention to you than he does to her."

Voice two said, "There must be a game room around here somewhere."

Voice three complained, "They have been gone almost two hours."

Voice one commented, "There goes another one. He will be gone for the rest of the evening."

Voice three nodded toward the woman under discussion and said, "at least her date dances with her first. Jake hands me a drink and then he's gone."

Voice three sighed, "Shawn does the same, maybe I _should_ go after her date."

Edward noticed for the first time that there were considerably more women than men, 'bunch of jerks'," he thought. Masen slipped out of hiding behind several men who were walking around the edge of the dance floor. As he passed the support column a female voice stopped him, voice one to be exact; "speak of the devil. Edward, come meet my friends. We were just talking about you!"

"You were?"


End file.
